Organic Light Emitting Diodes (OLEDs) are one of the hotspots in the research field of flat-panel displays nowadays, and compared to thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs), OLED displays have advantages such as low power consumption, low manufacturing cost, self-luminescence, wide visual angle, quick response and the like.
In an OLED, organic material is controlled to emit light by way of current driving. Specifically, an OLED panel comprises a plurality of pixel units, each of which comprises: a switching tube, a driving TFT and an OLED. When the switching tube is turned on through the gate line corresponding to a pixel unit, the data line corresponding to the pixel unit transfers a data voltage signal to the gate of the driving TFT, and the driving tube generates a corresponding driving current according to the data voltage signal to control the organic material in the OLED to emit light.
Currently, when using an OLED panel for reading electronic books or pages of words, certain damage may be caused to human eyes, as the OLED panel has a very high brightness, and the high brightness will lead to relatively high power consumption of the OLED panel.
To solve the above problem, in the prior art, the driving current generated by the driving tube is generally reduced by adjusting data voltage value of the data voltage signal, so as to reduce the display brightness of the OLED. However, it has been found in practical operation that, when the brightness of the OLED panel is reduced by reducing the driving current, the power consumption of the OLED panel cannot be significantly reduced. For example, when the brightness of the OLED panel is reduced to a half of the normal brightness, the corresponding power consumption of the OLED panel cannot be reduced to a half of the power consumption when the OLED panel is of the normal brightness.